


Winter Wonderland

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just saw the trailer for Series 12 (oh! Be still my nerdy heart!!!) and this popped into my head.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the trailer for Series 12 (oh! Be still my nerdy heart!!!) and this popped into my head. Enjoy :=)

******

The snow crunched under her boots as The Doctor carefully approached the edge of the frozen pond (or was it a lake?). Putting her hands on her hips, she assessed the scene playing out before her, watching as Rose gleefully skimmed across the ice, occasionally bumping into another member of the fam and—in poor Ryan’s case, who was still struggling to keep his balance—nearly sending him to the ice in an undignified sprawl. Fortunately for Ryan, Graham and Yaz were each holding onto his arms and were quick to grab him and keep him upright whenever Rose came too close.

Calling out another apology as she glided away, Rose caught The Doctor’s eye, grinning sheepishly as she skated over and with a bit of a wobble skidded to a stop before the Time Lord.

“Ryan’s doing good” The Doctor commented suddenly as Rose sat down on the bank and undid her skates, absently taking her snowboots back from The Doctor and putting them on.

“He is,” Rose agreed “too bad I keep bumping into him,” she noted “I’m not doing it on purpose” she added.

“No,” The Doctor chuckled “it’s the ice,” she explained, pulling out her sonic and handing it to Rose “see? The way it dips and slopes?” she asked Rose scanned the frozen pond, nodding in understanding.

“The pond flash-froze,” Rose reasoned as she handed the sonic back “probably during the…” she trailed off, waving a hand in a wide, vague, all-encompassing gesture.

“Solar cascade,” The Doctor supplied as she settled down on the snow besides Rose “so,” she began “how long are you planning on staying?” she wondered.

“I told you,” Rose grinned “forever”

“Forever’s a long time, Rose” The Doctor reminded her.

“I know” Rose nodded.

Reaching out, The Doctor took Rose’s hand, curling her fingers around wrist, feeling the double pulse thrumming under her skin. Letting out a breath, she visibly relaxed, pulling Rose close, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

“It’s not fun, is it?” she murmured into the crown of Rose’s head “being immortal, I mean”

“No,” Rose agreed “but it’s better with two”

Chuckling, The Doctor pulled her even closer, suddenly letting out an excited gasp.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” she dug through her coat pockets, finally unearthing two foil packets. Twisting them in opposite directions caused the objects to change shape and color, slowly unfurling into the shape of two white mugs, steam curling from them as what looked like tiny marshmallows bobbed to the surface of the dark liquid within.

“Is that...?” Rose asked as she was handed one mug.

“Yep!” The Doctor grinned “instant hot coco,” she declared “it’s my own recipe,” she added “well, I say ‘my’, but honestly I think I might have stolen it from somebody without realizing it” she admitted.

“I don’t care,” Rose grinned as she took a sip “whoever made this is a genius,” she sighed as she snuggled up to The Doctor’s side “oh” she shifted, reaching into her own pocket and pulled out a small silver sphere, holding it out to The Doctor.

“What’s this?” The Doctor asked as she took the item.

“It’s sorta like a…‘mini-matrix’,” Rose explained “John made it before he died, it holds all his memories of our time together”

The Doctor stared at her, mouth agape.

“So this is…?” she began,

Rose nodded.

“Here,” she took the small, billiard ball-sized sphere and gently placed it in The Doctor’s palm, slowly curling both their hands over it “close your eyes” she instructed.

Doing as instructed, The Doctor found herself suddenly overwhelmed by sights, sounds, and emotions, watching the life that Rose and the meta-crisis had built for themselves on the other side, years, decades-worth of memories rolled over her.

Blinking, she came back to awareness, realizing that only a few moments had passed in reality. Smiling, she reached out with her free hand, pulling Rose close.

“ _Thank you_ ” she breathed.

“You’re welcome” Rose replied softly.

For a moment they stayed like that, foreheads touching, hands still curled around each other’s.

“Merry Christmas, Rose” The Doctor suddenly murmured.

“Merry Christmas…” Rose murmured. Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips to The Doctor’s ear, whispering a long string of musical-sounding syllables.

Pulling back, The Doctor stared at her. Rose had said her name, her Name, the one that she had been born with, the one that she had used long before she had chosen The Doctor. Suddenly speechless, she could only pull Rose closer and just hold her, vowing to never let her go again…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
